Entrez dans la danse
by loup-loup
Summary: Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez catapultée dans l’univers de Fruits Basket, par un heureux hasard total. Comment réagiriezvous? Fans de Kyo, par ici![sachez que je suis une fille très occupée, j'ai pas bcp de tps à y consacrer, je fais de mon mieux]
1. L'univers des Princes des Fruits

_**Merci pour les reviews, si vous saviez comment ça me fait chaud au coeur.**_

**_réponses:_**

**MomijiChan1**: _Merci beaucoup! Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit, mais il faut le retaper à l'ordi et c'est loooooong._

**Tartuffe**: _Vraiment, j'écris bien? Quand j'ai lu ça, j'ai juste eu le goût de te serrer dans mes bras et de crier sur tous les toits: Regardez! Quelqu'un a dit que j'écrivais bien! Tu peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai cru que j'étais une piètre écrivaine, écrasée par le talent inhumain de mon amie. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a une raison, même si elle est totallement tordue. (Vive le Québec libre!)_

Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez catapultée dans l'univers de Fruits Basket, par un (heureux) hasard total. Comment réagiriez-vous? Fans de Kyo, par ici!

Résumé :

Ceci est donc l'histoire d'une jeune fille comme vous et moi, enfin presque, qui se retrouve à la rue, sans personne à aimer, et qui se réfugie dans les mangas. Un beau jour, elle se réveil dans un univers complètement différent : Fruits Basket. Face aux personnages tels que dans l'anime. Donc, à partir du 26ième épisode, ou du 6ième tome , toute l'histoire se réinvente pour elle. Seul petit hic, tous parlent japonais. Le seul moyen de communication que la jeune fille trouve est, contre toute attente, la danse.

Légende utilisée _strictement_ dans les conversations :

Normal : Français

_Italique_ : _Japonais_

**Gras** : **Anglais**

Donc, si vous avez saisi le principe, le strictement de la phrase précédente n'est **pas** en japonais, autant que le pas de cette phrase-ci n'est pas en anglais.

Avertissement : ceci étant le premier chapitre, il peu paraître un peu long à démarrer et pas vraiment drôle ni joyeux, mais il faut laisser le temps à cette pauvre petite de s'adapter!

Oh et dernière chose, pour ceux que ça intéresserait de savoir à quoi ressemble la jeune fille en question, j'ai fait un dessin rapide en essayant de respecter le style de Fruits Basket (l'anime). Soit dit en passant qu'elle porte des vêtements à Tohru (c'est vraiment pas son style). Pour voir le sketch :

http/img201.imageshack.us/img201/5025/kathelrh3.png

(ajouter un double-point et une barre oblique après le http)

Re dernière chose; pour pas mélanger personne, j'utiliserai les noms des repas Québécois, soit déjeuner (ou petit-déjeuner), dîner et souper, puisque la personnage principale est montréalaise.

**Entrez dans la Danse**

Kathel courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Son cœur criait grâce et ses poumons étaient en feu. Le souffle haletant, elle prit un tournant serré dans une ruelle sombre de montréal. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans la ville endormie. Au loin, les lumières du centre-ville et, de l'autre côté, celles des manèges de la Ronde lui parvenaient, noyées sous la pluie ardente, ce même torrent qui tenait ses courts cheveux noirs contre son visage. Son T-Shirt trempé lui collait à la peau et son pantalon alourdi par l'eau l'épuisait dans sa course. Elle s'arrêta devant une impasse, reprit difficilement son souffle et s'agenouilla. À ses genoux se trouvait une bouche d'égout qu'elle dévissa habilement à l'aide de ses longs ongles sals. Elle se glissa au fond de sa cachette qui était en fait un ancien réseau d'égout condamné, et referma la grille au dessus d'elle. _Monde cruel…_

Se sentant enfin en sécurité dans son repère secret, elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures, chassant d'un revers de manche les quelques araignées qui étaient ses colocataires. Elle craqua une allumette et choisit de lire, entre tous les mangas salis et humides qui traînaient dans un coin crasseux, le 6ième tome de fruits basket, son préféré.

Feuilletant les pages de la BD, elle céda au sommeil, fermant les yeux sur l'image d'un Ayame très séduisant. Un jour, Kathel deviendrait comme Tohru. Gentille, généreuse, entourée de personnes qui l'aimait…

_Monde de fous_…

o0O0o

Kyo retira le bouchon qui retenait l'eau dans le bain, l'autre main tenant fermement sa serviette contre ses hanches. Geste totalement inutile d'ailleurs, puisqu'à une heure si tardive, tout le monde dormait. Après s'être séché convenablement, il enfila le bas de son pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine, une serviette pendouillant sur ses cheveux humides. Il se servit un verre de lait qu'il but d'un trait, se brossa les dents et monta se coucher. Il se sentait serein ainsi. Seul avec la noirceur, fatigué, propre et repu. La satisfaction que lui procurait son lit après un entraînement intensif et un bon bain, c'était indescriptible.

Le garçon passa devant la chambre de Yuki. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il barrait toujours sa porte, cet idiot? Ça empêchait l'air de circuler dans la demeure. Kyo, lui, laissait toujours la sienne grande ouverte. D'ailleurs, il n'appréciait pas trop l'odeur de vieille grand-mère de sa chambre. Ça sentait comme un vieux grenier poussiéreux où une quelconque tante Gertrude aurait été oubliée et laissée à putréfier. Il ouvrit la fenêtre au complet, question de laisser un peu d'odeur sauvage entrer. Puis, il se coucha dans son large lit, respirant avec bonheur le parfum de la forêt qui embaumait à présent la pièce.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eu l'impression que cinq minutes à peine avaient passées. Les yeux clos, il profita du confort du lit, et du parfum de rosée matinale… quoi qu'une atroce odeur d'égout semblait alourdir l'air ambiant. Probablement une canalisation des toilettes qui avait sautée.

Kyo grogna. Évidemment, le _chat_ devrait tout nettoyer la cour noyée sous le contenu de la fausse septique, parce qu'il était le seul vrai homme! Il rit intérieurement en imaginant Yuki et Shigure, masque à gaz au visage et pompe en main, pilant dans dix épais centimètres de merde. Et puis, vu l'odeur pestilentielle, il n'y avait pas de doutes la-dessus; dix centimètres, c'était pas exagéré!

D'ailleurs, qu'elle heure pouvait-il bien être? Il se retourna sur sa gauche et ouvrit les yeux. Son cadran indiquait 5h58. Pourquoi se réveillait-il toujours deux minutes avant l'alarme? Encore deux petites minutes…

Il se repositionna sur le dos et observa le plafond. Pas très inspirant, et pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné et donc qu'il avait très, très mal au cœur, sa faim combinée à la mauvaise odeur. Il essaya donc de changer de vue. La fenêtre, peut-être?

Il se tourna donc sur la droite.

Et le regretta amèrement.

Tout espoir de s'endormir s'envola tel un chanteur de rock face à une horde d'hormones féminines en furie.

Il se redressa vivement et se frotta les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas. Quelque chose dormait. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit.

Une fille.

_Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!_

Kyo n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur de céder à la rage et de battre à mort la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, crasseux et sals, sous lesquels on pouvait observer d'évidentes repousses blondes. Son nez était étrange. Vraiment moins long et pointu que les nez _normaux_ en tout cas. Elle était… belle, en quelque sorte, il devait se l'admettre. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. Et elle semblait mal en point, malade. Elle était trempée, grelottait et rouge de fièvre, sans aucun doute.

Bien entendu, Kyo n'est pas si lent d'esprit, même le matin, et toutes ces réflexions ne lui ont prit que quelques « bip » du cadran à réaliser.

Semblant réagir à retardement au réveil-matin comme beaucoup d'adolescents – et un certain rat – la jeune fille s'assit comme un ressort en une exclamation de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu! Je vais être en retard à l'éc-…»

Elle s'interrompit en observant Kyo d'un air effrayé. Ce-dernier la regardait quand à lui comme si elle était un extraterrestre exécutant un tango avec Akito. Mais quelle langue pouvait-elle bien parler, pour l'amour du Saint-Ciel! Ne sachant trop quoi faire pour ne pas effrayer de plus belle l'intruse, il appela, tout en continuant de la fixer, assis à côté d'elle.

« _Shigure… Yuki… Sugu!_»

o0O0o

Kathel scrutait Kyo avec une impolitesse démesurée. Il était vraiment comme le Kyo qu'on pouvait voir à la télévision mais avec une sorte de troisième dimension. Dur à décrire. Il semblait vraiment en 3D, et quand il bougeait, les lignes qui le délimitaient bougeaient aussi afin de rester tout le temps, du point de vue de la jeune fille, aux extrémités du garçon. C'était un rêve, pour sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être tombée, tout bonnement, dans l'univers de Fruits Basket, non? C'était impossible, pas vrai? Elle sentit le stress monter. Pour une fois qu'elle rêvait à quelque chose d'aussi beau, il fallait que ce soit en japonais, c'était bien sa chance! Autour d'elle était finalement arrivés Yuki et Shigure qui s'étaient d'ailleurs bien vite réveillés en l'apercevant. Les trois la regardaient en silence. Qu'allait-elle faire?

Bon, premièrement, se réveiller. Elle se leva, sous les regards muets des jeunes hommes qui semblaient bien décidés à rester loin d'elle, et se frappa violemment la tête contre le mur.

Des protestations en Japonais fusèrent de toute part.

« _Jourei!_ »

« _Noboseru! _»

Aille. Ça faisait mal. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Oh non! La panique s'installa. Que faire? Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de japonais! Tout cela n'avait aucun sens! Comment communiquerait-elle? Elle allait sûrement finir dans un institut psychiatrique! Personne ne parlait français au Japon! En tout cas, pas dans les anime! Et si il la comprenaient, que ferait-elle? Leur avouer qu'elle savait tout sur tout? Non ça, sûrement pas! Mais alors, elle n'avait aucune chance de rester là avec eux. Ils lui demanderaient de rejoindre des parents qui n'existaient pas, et elle se retrouverait à la rue… la rue…

Et puis elle se sentait très mal. Migraine, gorge serrée, froid et chaleur intenses. Ces yeux devinrent des spirales, ces joues rougirent et des canards tournaient en cancanant autour de sa tête.

o0O0o

« _Elle est malade, c'est évident_, fit Shigure en regardant d'un air mi-désolé, mi-pervers l'inconnue. »

« _Kyo, depuis quand tu dors avec des gonzesse?_ Demanda Yuki en replaçant une mèche folle.»

« _Toi espèce de sal rat tu!…_»

« _C'est vrai hein! Tu aurais pu partager!_»

« _Shigure, vieux porc! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de!…_»

« _C'est moi._»

« _Yuki, lâche-moi sinon!…_»

« _Sinon quoi?_»

« _Laissez-moi finir mes phrases quand je parle borde-…_»

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_»

Tohru venait d'arriver et ne semblait vraiment pas éveillée.

« _Oh! _Fit-elle en apercevant la jeune fille._ Kawaiiiii!_»

Elle se jeta sur l'adolescente en hurlant.

« _C'est un membre de la famille Soma? Mieux, du Zodiac?_»

« _Iie_, tranchèrent en cœur les trois hommes d'une voix tout à fait neutre.»

« _Ha… oh quelle puanteur! Pauvre petite! Que t'a-t-on fait?_»

« _Aucune idée. Mais elle a l'air malade. Et débile,_ ajouta Kyo. _Elle parle une drôle de langue._»

De son côté, ladite débile continuait d'afficher ses yeux spiralés typiquement manga.

« _Bon, on appelle Hatori, et après récurage intensif pour la demoiselle. Et toi, _ajouta Shigure en pointant Kyo._ Faut qu'on se parle._»

Même s'il n'avait rien fait, Kyo comprenait que le fait de se faire découvrir au lit avec une parfaite inconnue n'avait rien de normal. Ce qui n'empêchait pas son degré de fureur d'augmenter d'une coche. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à lui? Finalement, l'idée de ramasser la fausse septique ne semblait pas si désagréable comparé à ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées colériques, il resta planté là a observer le plancher avec le goût évident de le transpercer. Shigure parti joyeusement annoncer à Hatori qu'une jolie inconnue malade qui ne parlait pas japonais était apparut pas magie chez eux – en passant sou silence l'odeur et l'endroit exact où ils l'avaient trouvée. Pendant ce temps, Tohru noyait la malade de phrase du genre « _Je t'aime trop!_» « _On va bien s'entendre, je le sens!_» ou « _Kawairashii!_». Et Yuki regardait Kyo, consterné. Il n'avait jamais été très rapide le matin et n'avait toujours pas déterminé s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Concluant qu'il était réveillé – avec une fille comme Tohru à la maison, fallait s'attendre à tout – il rejoignit Shigure pour attendre un Hatori qui allait sûrement être très en colère d'être réveillé si tôt, laissant la malade à Tohru et Kyo à ses idées de destruction mondiale.

o0O0o

Hatori arriva vers sept heure moins quart, mais personne ne lui reprocha son retard. Il était venu avec Momiji qui brûlait d'envie de rencontrer une nouvelle personne.

Qui plus est, les quarante-cinq minutes avaient été très utiles à Tohru pour convaincre l'inconnue par des signes d'aller s'allonger gentiment dans son lit.

Tout le monde se rassembla donc dans la chambre de Tohru.

« _Commençons avec quelques petites questions générales,_ déclara Hatori en sortant une feuille et un crayon.»

Les Soma présents acquiescèrent, prêts à répondre pour la jeune fille.

« _Nom?_»

« _Comment tu veux qu'on le sache! _S'énerva Kyo.»

«_ C'est beau, pas la peine de crier, c'était juste au cas. Question numéro deux; où l'avez-vous trouvée?_»

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation durant lequel Kyo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« _Dans le lit de Kyo! _S'écria joyeusement Shigure avec un sourire débile alors que Yuki prononçait les mêmes mots mais avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.»

Hatori afficha un air suspect mais se passa de commenter la réponse, se contentant de l'écrire. Momiji, qui était beaucoup trop immature pour remarquer l'indécence de la réponse, se contenta de ne pas comprendre.

« _Dans quel état?_ Demanda le médecin.»

Signeur, ce qu'il avait l'air du docteur trop sérieux quand il questionnait! Kyo soupira.

« _Elle dormait_, répondit-il.»

« _Sa réaction lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée?_»

Kyo se gratta la nuque, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

« _Hum,_ fit-il en haussant les épaules, _elle a… parlé une drôle de langue, avait l'air terrifiée et s'est… précipité sur le mur pour essayer de s'assommer._»

Hatori nota la réponse d'un air nonchalant.

«_ Merci. Je vais maintenant procéder à un examen médical complet, n'ayant aucun indice sur ce dont elle peut souffrir, alors messieurs, veuillez quitter la pièce. Tohru, va lui chercher des vêtements propres, les siens sont trempés._»

« _Oui! Bien sûr._»

La fille malade, quand à elle, semblait beaucoup trop dans les vappes pour s'opposer à être examinée pas un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que grâce à un manga! De toute façon, elle n'avait pas comprit un traître mot de la conversation. Et quand la porte fut fermée, sur un soupir de Shigure se plaignant que lui aussi voulait devenir docteur, et qu'Hatori commença à retirer son chandail pour examiner bronches et poumons, elle ne put que succomber à la fièvre et s'évanouir.

Elle ne rêvait pas…

o0O0o

« _Voilà!_ S'exclama Tohru, souriante, en tendant une pile de vêtements au docteur alors que celui-ci ouvrait enfin la porte_. Je les ai fait rouler un peu dans la sécheuse, comme ça ils seront tout chauds!_»

Derrière elle se tenaient Yuki, Kyo, Shigure et Momiji, tous plus ou moins intéressés à savoir qui était la mystérieuse jeune fille.

« _C'est gentil Tohru,_ fit Hatori. _Mais il serait mieux qu'elle prenne un bain avant. Sans vouloir la vexer, ça lui ferait grand bien. Tu peux l'aider? J'ai peur qu'elle s'évanouisse, avec les vapeurs d'eau chaude et tout._»

« _Certainement!_»

Elle se précipita pour aider la malade à se lever et se rendre à la salle de bain. Restèrent les cinq hommes.

« _Alors… diagnostique?_ Demanda Yuki.»

« _J'aime mieux attendre que Tohru soir de retour, pour ne pas avoir à tout répéter._»

Les quatre autres sentirent un grosse goutte de sueur à la manga leur couler le long de la nuque.

« _Hatori tu n'es qu'un paresseux!_ S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.»

« _Bon tant mieux, on discutera de ça autour d'un bon petit déjeuner!_ Trancha Shigure.»

…

«_ Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_»

Gros silence.

…

…

…

« _J'ai faim,_ déclara Kyo.»

o0O0o

Alors que Tohru aidait Kathel à entrer dans l'eau et la gavait de gentilles paroles japonaises, cette-dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point son physique s'était adapté au monde du manga; elle n'avait plus de poils nul part (bras, jambes, aisselles, bikini) ailleurs que sur la tête, plus de tache de rousseurs, plus de petits boutons, elle semblait maquillée en permanence, comme si le mascara faisait partie de ses cils! Ses jambes étaient démesurément longues, ses yeux gigantesques, ses doigts longs et minces, sa taille trop fine pour réellement contenir tous les organes que devrait comprendre un ventre normal, bref : elle était une sorte d'actrice Shojo. Parfaite. Pourtant, ses amies du primaire lui avaient toujours fait remarqué son admirable beauté. Certaines disaient qu'elle ressemblait à Avril Lavigne. Ce qu'elle prenait pour un compliment. Elle observa le reflet de ses iris qui étaient devenus d'un vert beaucoup trop intensif, encadré de ses mèches de cheveux sombres. Tohru commença à lui nettoyer le dos à l'aide d'une serviette humide et savonneuse tout en lui parlant doucement.

C'était agréable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pu se laver? Deux semaines? Trois?

o0O0o

Les filles revinrent du bain une heure plus tard. Il était presque neuf heures.

« _Bon sang! Il était temps!_ Se plaignit Kyo alors que son ventre émettait un terrible gargouillis.»

« _Désolée, elle était très sale, il a fallut changer l'eau plusieurs fois et elle était très sensible. Elle n'a pas parlé, autrement que pour gémir quand je frottais trop fort._»

Ils firent s'asseoir la jeune fille toute propre (Tohru avait insisté très fort sur les cheveux) à la table à manger et servirent un déjeuner rapide pour tout le monde : riz, soupe miso aux légumes, poisson, ragoût et natto.

Kathel n'aimait pas la nourriture japonaise, aussi décida-t-elle de se priver cette fois-ci, espérant rapidement trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle but seulement un peu de thé. Elle écouta gentiment l'échange entre les Soma et Tohru, sans intervenir.

« _Alors, quel est le diagnostic? _Redemanda patiemment Yuki.»

« _Fièvre, un peu d'étourdissement, rien de sérieux… et …_»

« _Et?_»

« _Je crois que le point suivant est confidentiel. Secret professionnel._»

« _Oh allons Tori!_ Fit Shigure avec un petit mouvement nonchalant de la main et un gros sourire idiot. _Fait nous pas languir sur les détails!»_

« _On veut pouvoir l'aider!_ Appuya Momiji qui, si ça lui était possible, aurait aidé tous les vivants du monde entier.»

« _Et puis elle saura pas que tu l'as dit, elle parle pas japonais,_ renchérit Kyo.»

« _D'ailleurs quelle langue parle-t-elle?_ Demanda Yuki.»

« _Change pas sujet, stupide rat!_»

« _Je ne sais pas exactement de quelle langue il s'agit, mais c'est une idiome_ (ce mot fit apparaître bien des expressions de confusion sur les visages de ceux qui écoutaient) _latine, c'est sûr,_ dit Hatori._ Et puis, vous avez raison, mieux vaut l'aider en étant délicat avec elle puisque…_»

o0O0o

Mystère!

Petit détails, de un le nez « anormal » c'est l'avis d'un dessin d'anime qui a, quand à lui, un nez beaucoup trop long. De deux, Kathel n'est pas réellement tombée tout bonnement dans l'univers de l'anime, il y a une raison. Mais nous la verrons beaucoup plus loin. J'espère que vous serez généreux dans les reviews. Faîtes-la lire à d'autres personnes. Et même si vous aimez pas, laissez au moins un message. Ça prend que trois petites secondes.

Merci d'avoir lu. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça a été long à écrire!

PS : Ne vous fiez pas à ce que j'ai marqué en japonais, ça n'a presque pas de sens.

_Sugu : _vite

_Iie : _non

_Kawairashii : _adorable

_Jourei : _arrête

_Noboseru : _tu perds la tête


	2. Une jeune fille mystérieuse

Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez catapultée dans l'univers de Fruits Basket, par un (heureux) hasard total. Comment réagiriez-vous? Fans de Kyo, par ici!

Légende utilisée _strictement_ dans les conversations :

Normal : Français

_Italique_ : _Japonais_

**Gras** : **Anglais**

Donc, si vous avez saisi le principe, le strictement de la phrase précédente n'est **pas** en japonais, autant que le pas de cette phrase-ci n'est pas en anglais.

Bon, je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews convenablement :

MomijiChan1 :_ Merci beaucoup! Désolée si ça a été loooooong. Mais je te jure que je continue._

Tartuffe : _Vraiment, j'écris bien? Quand j'ai lu ça, j'ai juste eu le goût de te serrer dans mes bras et de crier sur tous les toits: Regardez! Quelqu'un a dit que j'écrivais bien! Tu peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai cru que j'étais une piètre écrivaine, écrasée par le talent inhumain de mon amie. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a une raison pour l'apparition de Kathel, même si elle est totalement tordue. Si je passe les trente chapitres sans le mentionner, rappelez-moi de le faire, hein? (Vive le Québec libre!)_

DameNaYurai : _C'est marrant comment tu contredis Tartuffe! Lol merci quand même, c'est toujours apprécié, j'adore les reviews! Toujours plus de reviews!!!_

Sheep's Queen : _Je sais que je suis lente, triplement désolée, mais si t'avais tous les devoirs que moi j'ai, toi aussi tu serais pas rapide. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! _

Yunie : _Courte review, courte réponse : Merci!_

La fic a présentement 100 hits; je m'attends donc à 5 autres petites reviews au moins pour ce chapitre, hein?

En échange, j'essaierai d'écrire dans des délais raisonnables, du genre tous les deux semaines. Désolée si ce fut si long, j'avais perdu le chapitre et une difficile traînée d'examen à essuyer.

**Entrez dans la Danse**

« _… D'après plusieurs marques de coups et signes de combats, elle a été victime d'une tentative de viol,_ déclara Hatori.»

Tohru plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche dans un geste d'effroi, et les regards des hommes se tournèrent tous vers Kyo, mi-interrogatifs, mi-dégoûté. Momiji afficha quant à lui un air de totale incompréhension. Puis, leur attention fut volée par Kathel qui prononça ses premiers mots de la soirée.

« Kyo-kun n'a rien fait de mal.»

Erreur.

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle connaît ton nom?_»

« _J'en sais rien moi!_»

« _C'est quoi un viol?_»

Silence.

« Merci pour le bain Tohru, ajouta Kathel, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était tout à fait hors sujet. Merci beaucoup.»

Gros silence.

«_ Et elle connaît Tohru aussi?_»

« _C'est quoi un viol?_»

« _Incroyable! Mais qui c'est cette fille?_»

« _C'EST QUOI UN VIOL?_»

« _T'es trop jeune! _S'énerva Kyo.»

« _Non c'est faux!_»

« _Si c'est vrai!_»

« _C'est FAUX!_»

« _Momiji._»

Hatori avait saisi le visage du gamin. Étrangement, un autre arrière-plan, jaune avec des petits lapins, s'était mis en place comme dans les animes.

« _Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant, écoute ce que la demoiselle a à dire._»

Le garçon sourit.

« _Vas-y on t'écoute!_»

Tout les visages étaient tournés vers Kathel, sauf Kyo qui regardait à terre. C'était sa façon d'écouter. Voyant qu'ils semblaient attendre après elle, la jeune fille parla.

« Heu, je parle Français, fit-elle en se pointant. Fran-çais… French… Francés… Francesca?»

« _Français, French, Francés, Francesca, elle a combien de noms? _S'irrita Kyo.»

« _Français,_ demanda Shigure en la pointant. _Français-chan?_»

« Hein? Heu non, tu n'as rien compris!»

« ? »

Tous semblaient perdus.

« Kathel, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur son cœur.»

« _Kathel,_ répéta Yuki avec un accent japonais, en souriant, la tête reposant dans sa main. _C'est un joli nom._»

« _Bof,_ fit Kyo.»

Gros silence à nouveau.

« _Oh mon Dieu, Kathel-chan! Ça fait tellement plaisir! _S'exclama Tohru en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.»

« _Calme-toi, tu ne sais même pas qui s'est._»

« _Pour lui poser des questions plus compliquées, il va falloir attendre qu'elle ait appris le japonais, _dit Hatori.»

« _T'es cinglé, ça va prendre une éternité!_ S'opposa Kyo.»

« _Et si on faisait appel à un interprète? _Proposa Shigure.»

« _Shigure, fais un peu travailler tes méninges; on ne sait pas quelle langue elle parle,_ rappela Yuki.»

« _Ha oui, c'est vrai._»

« _Ni où elle habite,_ ajouta Kyo. _Ça serait bien qu'elle y retourne avant qu'elle découvre des trucs._»

Il pointa méchamment du doigt la jeune fille qui souriait idiotement, très dangereuse de toute évidence.

«_ On n'a qu'à mettre sa photo sur des pintes de lait. J'ai vu ça dans un film,_ dit joyeusement Momiji.»

« _Momiji, ça c'est quand on a perdu un enfant,_ expliqua gentiment Shigure.»

« _Mais on n'a qu'à écrire trouvée au lieu de perdue._»

Hatori se frotta le menton en signe de réflexion.

« _C'est malin, _déclara-t-il. _Ça pourrait marcher._»

«_ Ouais Momiji, tu es un génie! _S'écria Tohru.»

« _C'est normal, je suis ton prince!_»

* * *

«_Aller un petit sourire!_»

Kathel ne comprenait peut-être pas le Japonais, mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait lorsque quelqu'un vous regardait à travers l'objectif d'une caméra. Elle sourit donc.

Tohru appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil et regarda la photographie sortir, toute heureuse avant de s'agenouiller pour la montrer à la photographiée.

« _Regarde Kathel-chan, tu es super mignonne!_»

Kathel regarda la photo que Tohru lui tendait. Elle était vraiment réussit; le zoom, l'encadrement et même son sourire qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir aussi bien fait. Vraiment, les mondes de dessins animés idéalisaient tout. Dans le vrai monde, des gens normaux l'auraient sûrement amenée au poste de police. Mais eux l'avaient soignée, lavée et pour l'instant hébergée. Quoi qu'une personne de plus ou de moins dans leur cas… Cela faisait quand même trois jours qu'elle était clouée au lit de Tohru, malade et ignorant où la véritable propriétaire de la chambre pouvait bien dormir.

De son côté, Tohru avait insisté pour prendre une photo où la malade serait rétablie, de peur qu'elle soit plus difficile à reconnaître. Les autres se demandaient bien comment on pouvait manquer de tels cheveux, avec leur coupe ratée, en bataille, et leur teinture démarquant si fort avec la repousse. Mais ils ne s'objectèrent pas. Kathel était pour eux une sorte de deuxième Tohru, elle aussi recueillie malade.

* * *

La première chose que Kathel fit, une fois sortie du lit, fut de grimper sur le toit. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça et puis elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Elle n'était pas très sociale.

Elle devait réfléchir un peu. Son monde ne lui manquait pas du tout, mais il y avait au fond d'elle ce sentiment… d'être à la mauvaise place, trop loin de chez elle. Elle se sentait un peu déplacée.

Il y avait aussi cette peur : Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle? Les Soma ne la prendraient jamais dans leur famille, surtout si elle ne disait rien à propos de leur secret. Et s'ils apprenaient qu'elle savait tout, ils effaceraient sa mémoire et elle se retrouverait perdue, dans ce monde où personne ne la connaît et où aucune communication n'est possible.

Que faire?

Seul un miracle pourrait la sauver cette fois-ci.

Pas comme la fois où cet idiot saoul sortit d'un bar de la rue Sainte-Catherine et la prit pour une jeune prostituée alors qu'elle quémandait seulement un peu de nourriture aux passants et aux touristes ignorants. Cette fois-là, elle avait su se défendre! Kathel était une vraie femme forte, ça oui!

Mais dans une telle situation, elle se sentait si fragile. Elle s'assit sur les tuiles et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes. Peut-être Dieu existait-il vraiment? Peut-être qu'il s'était mis en colère contre elle pour être si athée et l'avait punie en l'envoyant dans un monde où personne ne la comprenait? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se réduire à prier! C'était hors de question!

« Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâces ; le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu,  
priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs…»

Kyo essaya de ne pas exploser lorsqu'il découvrit cette idiote qui lui avait volé son siège favori et qui en plus radotait dans une langue des plus étranges. Elle manquait pas de culot, hé! Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à côté et la chassa d'un coup de fesse pour lui reprendre son trône. Puis il s'allongea et l'ignora totalement, comme si elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existée. En fait il était plutôt fière de sa maîtrise de soi.

« Ho, t'es vraiment bête toi! C'est ça, ignore-moi! S'indigna la jeune fille.»

Elle se retourna vers le ciel et se dressa en équilibre sur le toit incliné.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie! S'écria-t-elle en pointant furieusement le ciel. En m'envoyant un crétin sans cœur?! Ben t'as manqué ton coup, parce que je n'essayerai plus jamais de croire en toi!! T'es content?!»

Et elle se rassit. Kyo gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au firmament. Il l'ignorerait jusqu'à la fin! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne d'où elle vient! … jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure? Il se redressa et regarda avec surprise la jeune adolescente qui sanglotait, le visage dans les mains.

« _Hé! _Fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. _On va te ramener chez toi._»

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il avait l'air sérieux… mais gentil. Il retourna ensuite à ses étoiles.

Ce qu'elle aimerait retourner là-bas. Mais pourquoi? Elle n'avait plus rien là-bas. En fait, elle aurait aimé retrouver sa vie d'autrefois. Cette vie où sa mère allait la mener tous les soirs à ses cours de danse. Sa mère était une bonne femme. Croyante, fortunée et veuve. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meurt? Que tout l'héritage soit volé par son oncle qui niait son existence?

Et les cours de danse, quelle joie! Valser avec Philippe… quel crétin d'ailleurs. Pervers doublé d'un narcissique. Mais tout de même, valser. S'envoler dans les airs en tourbillonnant. Tenter l'amour avec un tango. Aguicher les autres avec une chorégraphie de ballet contemporain. Faire du Hip Hop dans les _partys_.

Pour une raison quelconque, elle avait drôlement le goût de danser. Les yeux clos, elle se leva, envoûtée par l'envie de valser. Même dansée seule, la valse restait un bonheur indescriptible. Elle tourbillonnait, loin de ces mondes de fous.

Et perdit pied. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était sur un toit. Au ralentit, comme dans les films, elle se sentit glisser en bas du toit. Les yeux soudainement ouverts, elle avait l'impression que ses intestins lui remontaient à la gorge – c'était figuratif.

Et, toujours en « slow motion », Kyo réalisa que _quelqu'un_ allait probablement rester une couple de semaines de plus si elle se cassait le dos. C'était désespéré, mais la seule chose à faire, c'était d'essayer d'amortir sa chute. De toute façon, ses bras et ses jambes avaient agis plus rapidement que son cerveau.

En quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, Kathel se retrouva étendue par terre, sur un Kyo qui la serrait, alors que le temps était revenu à la normal. Oui, oui, un Kyo et non un chat. Ce-dernier, qui avait le visage crispé et attendait une crise d'hystérie de la part de la jeune fille, finit par rouvrir les yeux. Il – _il_ en parlant de son corps de _garçon_ roux – était allongé sur le dos, ce même dos qui souffrait au dur contact du sol, et tenait une _fille_, ce que Hatori avait confirmé, dans ses bras. Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Les deux étaient tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans oser bouger ou parler de peur de déclencher la transformation, jusqu'à ce que Shiguré se la ramène en marmonnant qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Et il arrêta lui aussi de bouger, même de respirer, en découvrant les deux adolescents, et se joint à leur jeu de statut.

* * *

Soyez certains que je ne metterez pas la suite avant d'avoir eu au moins 5 reviews pour ce chapitre!! Je sais je vous fais des menaces, c'est illégal et blablabla mais je le pense. J'en ai marre d'écrire sans savoir si ça plait au gens. Si vous aimez pas ben au moins dîtes le! 


	3. Excapade à l'école

Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez catapultée dans l'univers de Fruits Basket, par un (heureux) hasard total. Comment réagiriez-vous? Fans de Kyo, par ici!

Légende utilisée _strictement_ dans les conversations :

Normal : Français

_Italique_ : _Japonais_

**Gras** : **Anglais**

Donc, si vous avez saisi le principe, le strictement de la phrase précédente n'est **pas** en japonais, autant que le pas de cette phrase-ci n'est pas en anglais.

* * *

Bon, je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews convenablement : 

Premièrement; DÉSOLÉ!!! Ça a été SIIII long, mais je ne trouvais juste pas le temps, ni l'inspiration pour continuer! Surtout que je suis très indécise; dans vos prochaines reviews, répondez à cette question super importante :

**Préférez-vous que Kathel tombe amoureuse de Kyo **(dans ce cas je reprendrais l'histoire de la Bd juste avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Torhu)** ou qu'elle s'arrange pour que Kyo et Torhu finissent ensemble **(ce qui m'ennuierait un peu puisque je ne ferais que répéter l'histoire du manga…)**?  
Sinon l'histoire peut devenir ACTION au lieu de romance.**

kahho, darkstar, Delphlys, sasadu2701, MomijiChan1, Aurore04, erika-chan: _Merci beaucoup de votre soutient et encore désolée d'être si lente…_

AnouchK : _Merci! Une chance que cette fic ne reprend pas l'histoire, parce qu'à partir du 6__ème__ tome j'y comprends plus rien! _

arwendefondcombe : _L'allemand est une langue INCROYABLEMENT différente du français, qui ressemble beaucoup plus à l'anglais mais qui reste tout de même incompréhensible pour les anglophone eux-même. Non, décidément il n'a aucune chance de la comprendre. Désolée. Mais merci de me soutenir!! Et d'avoir mentionné ce détail pour ceux qui pourrait ce poser la question aussi!_

Sheep's Queen : _Moi aussi j'attends parfois de voir si l'histoire prends une courbure intéressante avant de reviewer, alors t'es pas si étrange Merci!_

x the pumkin queen x : _Merci beaucoup je suis très flattée!_

Et la SUITE!! Enfin…

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le dur tapis de paille tressée, Kathel s'efforçait de sourire à ses hôtes le plus normalement du monde, comme si elle était une gentille fille qui ignorait tout de la malédiction. Elle était en fait bien consciente du terrible débat qui assaillait chaque décision des pauvres Soma. Eux aussi devaient jouer la comédie et agir en gentils gens normaux qui auraient simplement découvert deux adolescents… dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'un autre côté, elle sentait la curiosité qui leur rongeait les entrailles, autant qu'à elle. Tous, y compris Kathel, se posaient la même question : pourquoi Kyo ne s'était-il pas transformé?

_« Hatori nous a pourtant bien confirmé que s'était une fille, non?»_

_« C'est peut-être un transsexuel? Donc à la base, s'aurait été un garçon. Ou alors c'est un hermaphrodite?»_

_« Momiji, arrête donc de parler comme si elle était une chose, veux-tu? La femme est une créature sensible et complexe, un labyrinthe inexploré de l'homme, une…»_

_« Shigure, excuse-moi mais on a vraiment pas besoin de tes commentaires, alors ferme-là, ok?»_

Kyo était à bout de nerf, à fleur de peau, en rogne, bref, il allait bientôt exploser. Avec tous ces mystères, c'était pas demain la veille que cette gâcheuse d'existence allait quitter les lieux! Submergé par la colère, il ne parlait plus aux autres que pour leur intimer de se taire. En attendant, pour avoir l'air normal aux yeux de l'étrangère, il se retenait de frapper Yuki et feignait de trouver relaxant de serrer à mort une balle anti-stress. Avec un peu de chance, la dénommée Kathel penserait que la chute l'avait énervé.

À force d'argumentation, les trois garçons et Torhu concoctèrent un plan d'action pour découvrir l'origine du mystère. D'abord, ils auraient besoin de Kisa pour la première phase…

La petite fille arriva, entièrement consciente du plan, et sourit innocemment à Kathel. Cette-dernière était au comble du bonheur sur le moment. Kisa était adorablement mignonne. Timide et rougissant au moindre commentaire, même à travers les pages du manga, Kathel avait développé un sentiment de protection envers la petite. Sans réfléchir, elle prit la fillette dans ses bras, sentant un immense poids de solitude s'envoler alors qu'elle l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

Les Somas et Torhu semblèrent sur le point de bondir pour les séparer mais terminèrent les brusques mouvements qu'ils avaient amorcés par des gestes familiers subtiles – comme se passer la mains dans les cheveux ou s'étirer. Bien qu'elle s'était déroulée autrement que prévue, la première étape était accomplie. Conclusion : Kathel était belle et bien une fille, faute de quoi Kisa se serait transformée à son contact.

Le lendemain, les trois adolescents – Kyo, Yuki et Torhu – devaient aller à l'école. S'était risqué mais ils devaient le faire, ils devaient savoir. Kathel ne pouvait pas être un membre de la famille des Soma, encore moins une « animale » du zodiac. Ils devaient pourtant vérifier. Et puis après tout, Kathel, une fois toilettée, était très séduisante; il serait trop facile de demander à un garçon de l'enlacer. Un pari du genre « t'as pas le courage de faire un câlin à la fille là-bas » et le tour était joué.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'école – Torhu, commençant à bien communiquer par geste avec la Montréalaise, avait réussit à convaincre cette dernière de les suivre – Kyo ne pouvait empêcher une pensée de l'obséder. Sur le toit, il y avait trois jours, l'étrangère avait dansé… pourquoi?

Kathel marchait aux côtés de ses personnages préférés, plus heureuse que dans tous ses rêves. Elle reconnaissait les chemins qu'ils prenaient pour avoir vu et revu des centaines de fois dans les livres les rangs bordés de forêts émeraudes. Ils allaient en ville, plus probablement à l'école. À y penser, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas et n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre quel jour on était. Si on se fiait au temps qu'il « était » dans son monde, on devait être le dimanche 15 octobre. Alors le jour où elle s'était « téléportée » dans le monde de FruitsBasket était un vendredi 13! Elle avait dû être ensorcelée et en se moment elle reposait en transe dans son égout!! Kathel était désespérée; n'importe quelle explication aurait fait l'affaire. Mais si on était dimanche, ce dont elle n'était pas sûre, les Japonais auraient de l'école le dimanche? Elle ne connaissait rien au système scolaire de ce pays mais elle était convaincue que Tohru et ses amis avaient leur week-end le samedi et le dimanche eux aussi. On n'était donc pas dimanche ici, car ils allaient définitivement à l'école. Kathel n'avait pas remarqué mais… ils étaient en uniforme. Même elle!  
Yuki regardait la mystérieuse étrangère qui semblait soudainement se réveiller. Elle avait marché machinalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle appercoive l'école. En espérant que les professeurs ne remarqueraient pas la nouvelle « étudiante »… il suffirait de la cacher quelque part pendant les cours – comme dans les toilettes. Yuki n'était pas stressé pâr le plan d'action ridicule qu'ils avaient monté. À la limite, lui, élève model et adoré, expliquerait toute situation désastreuse pas un mensonge simple que tout le monde goberait.

* * *

Voilà s'était la moitié du 3ème chapitre pour vous faire patienter un peu! Encore désolée de mon retard!! 


	4. Escapade à l'école suite

Légende utilisée _strictement_ dans les conversations :

Normal : Français

_Italique_ : _Japonais_

**Gras** : **Anglais**

LISEZ CECI C'EST IMPORTANT !

Comme certains me l'ont fait remarqué, l'histoire des langues m'a en effet un peu énervé, mais j'avais conclu que même si Kathel connaissait quelques mots de japonais, ce que nos héros ont dû découvrir assez rapidement sans que je le mentionne (tout comme on ne mentionne pas toutes les fois où un personnage va aux toilettes), il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle ne **parle** pas japonais. Aussi, pour ce qui est de l'anglais… CHUT!! Faut pas vendre les punchs! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y a l'anglais dans ma légende au début?

Pour voir un zoli dessin de Kathel, allez sur le site "www. deviantart .com" et tapez "Kathel" dans Search Art. C'est le dessin fait par Spelunca (soit moi.)

* * *

**DEUXIÈME MOITIÉ DU CHAPITRE 3**

Ils arrivèrent un peu juste pour leurs cours alors que la première cloche annonçant de se rendre en classe résonnait dans la cour de l'école. Yuki pressait le pas alors que Torhu se chargeait de guider l'écolière clandestine vers son local privé… à savoir les toilettes des filles du premier étage, qui n'étaient plus que rarement utilisées depuis la construction d'une nouvelle salle de bain plus spacieuse au deuxième étage. Kyo regarda l'étrangère s'éloigner, intrigué. Elle ne resterait pas sagement enfermée là-bas pendant plus d'une heure, il en était certain, même si il ne la connaissait que peu. Elle bougeait constamment, enfin beaucoup trop pour une personne qui avait une fièvre démente il y avait de cela seulement 3 jours. Il sourit en pensant à leur rencontre avec le directeur dans un futur très proche, qu'il savait inévitable – ce plan était complètement stupide – et au genre de mensonge sans bon sens que Yuki trouverait pour les sortir du pétrin cette fois-ci.

Torhu agitait les bras dans tous les sens, exaspérée.

« _Entre! Entre là-dedans!_ Pleurait presque Torhu.»

Les yeux de Kathel allaient de sa petite compagne à une porte que cette-dernière désignait en gesticulant grandement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Torhu la tira de force, en traversant la porte avec elle, que Kathel découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une simple salle de bains. La Japonaise lui glissa quelques autres mots que la Montréalaise ne comprenait nullement puis s'éclipsa par où elles étaient arrivées. Kathel tenta de la suivre mais la porte se referma devant son nez et lorsqu'elle poussa pour essayer de sortir à son tour, elle restait obstinément fermée.

Torhu courut rejoindre Kyo qui attendait au bout du couloir.

« _Dépêche-toi où nous allons être en retard,_ grogna-t-il.»

« _C'est cruel! Quel plan sans cœur! Pauvre petite, toute seule, enfermée dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaît pas!_»

« _Mais oui elle la connaît, c'est une salle de bain! Peu importe son niveau d'imbécillité et d'où elle vient, si elle ne sait pas ce que sont des toilettes, c'est qu'elle vient du Moyen Âge!_»

« _Ce n'est pas ce que je…_»

« _Ouais ouais, je sais déjà tout ça. Vite sinon on n'arrivera pas à temps._»

Mais Kyo ne semblait en fait vraiment pas se préoccuper d'arriver à l'heure. Qu'ils soient ou non en mission secrète, dangereuse, et excitante – bien que ce qu'ils faisaient présentement n'était absolument pas la définition que Kyo se faisait d'une aventure excitante – il restait qu'ils devaient assister à un long et pénible cours ennuyeux sur l'histoire des guerres européennes.

Kathel fixa la porte, incrédule. On ne pouvait pas l'avoir enfermée! Torhu ne pouvait pas… Mais non elle était bien trop douce pour vouloir se débarrasser d'elle dans les toilettes d'une école! D'un autre point de vue, la situation aurait pu sembler amusante, voir ironique, mais si il y avait une chose que Kathel détestait, c'était de se retrouver seule et enfermée. Et le fait de vivre dans un égout ne l'avait absolument pas aidée à combattre cette peur. Elle avait enfin trouvé des gens avec qui elle se sentait bien. Des gens qui s'occupaient d'elle, des gens qui ne l'avait pas jetée dehors…

Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes pour les serrer comme une peluche. Bon à bien y réfléchir la situation n'était pas si grave. Elle était dans une école, c'était le jour, et il y avait bien quelqu'un qui la trouverait, que ce soit une étudiante ou une concierge. Et quand cette personne entrerait dans la salle, Kathel se sauverait en courant jusqu'à la demeure des Soma, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un malheureux malentendu. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Kyo regardait la trotteuse de l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire du surplace. Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil aux filles qui gloussait en le dévisageant d'un air affamé, comme s'il était une sorte de buffet. Il soupira. Il devrait surveiller ses arrières sinon un jour où l'autre il se ferait violer! Il lança un regard en biais à son imbécile de cousin qui prenait des notes avec cet adorable mimique qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Désespérant. Finalement il se retourna vers Torhu. Elle le regardait d'un air désapprobateur qui signifiait clairement « je n'aime pas ce plan! » C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de Torhu afficher autre chose qu'un sourire. Ces sourcils froncés faisaient apparaître un trait des plus mignon sur son petit nez retroussé de mécontentement. Kyo était consterné; ce n'était pas _son_ plan! C'était une idée stupide concocté entre Soma stupides.

Kathel détestait attendre. Elle se leva et regarda son visage dans un miroir. Elle était vraiment très jolie, et son uniforme lui allait à ravir. Soit Torhu portait la même taille vestimentaire qu'elle, soit la magie du monde manga faisait que par un mystérieux hasard, toutes les filles avaient le même corps! C'était plutôt probable. Elle exécuta une pirouette pour regarder sa jupe tournoyer avec grâce. Dans un mouvement précis elle reposa sa jambe droite au près de son autre jambe, le pied tourné exagérément vers l'extérieur, comme le font les ballerines. Le ballais était une danse difficile qu'elle avait abandonné il y avait des années de cela, mais qu'elle avait tout de même adoré. Elle traversa la salle en une chaînée parfaitement droite et s'arrêta face au mur. Elle se hissa sur demi-pointes et fit quelques pieds de chats vers la gauche pour s'arrêter avec grâce près de la fenêtre. Elle allait enchaîner avec des grands jetés lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Son cœur se mit à débattre. Elle réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup trop loin pour avoir le temps de sortir. Une dame à l'allure stricte, dans la cinquantaine, la regarda, visiblement étonnée et mécontente.

« _C'est ainsi que, la guerre de sécession se terminant subitement…_»

« _Excusez-moi._»

Toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent vers la petite fille de première année qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Soulagés d'être coupés dans ce qui deviendrait un autre long monologue sur les forces britanniques, certains élèves s'étirèrent ou baillèrent. Quelques garçons sifflèrent la petite alors que les filles ricanaient et pointaient sa jupe trop longue. Yuki leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande d'immatures.

« _Je vous écoute_, lui dit poliment la professeure.»

« _Messieurs Yuki et Kyo, ainsi que mademoiselle Torhu sont demandés immédiatement au bureau du directeur._»

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite très rapidement, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Kyo ronchonna. Si seulement il avait parié sur le temps que Kathel tiendrait sans se faire découvrire, il se serait fait un peu d'argent.

Le directeur était un homme sévère, qui se tenait toujours parfaitement droit et qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de rappeler à quiconque tout les prix que son école avait récoltés. Il les regarda de son air supérieur et ne les invita nullement à s'asseoir. Les trois adolescents cherchaient Kathel des yeux, mais elle n'était pas dans la salle.

« _Ma secrétaire à trouvé une jeune fille, pour le moins étrange, dans la salle de bains des femmes du premier étage,_ commença le directeur.»

Torhu dégluti difficilement. Elle détestait aller contre les règles.

«_ Elle porte l'uniforme de l'école mais refuse de nous répondre convenablement. Nous lui avons demandé son nom à plusieurs reprises mais elle refuse de nous répondre. Elle se contente de baragouiner un jargon incompréhensible._»

« _Mais quel est le lien avec nous, monsieur?_ Demanda Yuki avec une expression de totale incompréhension tout en restant calme.»

Torhu ne pu s'empêcher d'être éblouie par sa facilité à mentir d'une façon tout à fait crédible.

« _J'y venais M. Soma, patience. Les seuls mots compréhensibles qu'à émit cette étrange demoiselle étaient vos noms._»

Il y eut un court silence. Kyo regardait le plancher en cherchant un échappatoire. Torhu lança un coup d'œil à Yuki, espérant qu'il trouverait rapidement une explication plausible.

« _Alors? Avez-vous des explications?_»

« _Non monsieur, aucune, dit Yuki. Je ne crois pas que nous connaissions une telle fille. Il est évident qu'elle a pu trouver nos noms n'importe où et seulement les clamer sans nous connaître pour autant._»

Le directeur regarda suspicieusement Yuki. Il ne mentait pas tout à fait. En effet, ils ne savaient absolument pas où Kathel avait trouvé leurs prénoms et pourquoi. C'est ce qui constituait le grand mystère.

« _Mais monsieur, pourrions nous voir la jeune fille en question?_ Demanda Yuki.»

« _J'allais vous le proposer, répondit froidement le directeur._»

Il se tourna vers une porte communiquant avec le secrétariat qui était ouverte et appela sa secrétaire. Celle-ci amena Kathel en la tenant fermement par les épaules. La jeune fille se débattait comme une furie, déchargeant ça et là des grands coups de pieds et de poings. Elle réussit à se débarrasser de l'emprise de la secrétaire et courut se cacher derrière les adolescents qu'elle reconnut avec soulagement. Le directeur eût une exclamation victorieuse.

«_ Une parfaite inconnue, n'est-ce pas? Qui connaît vos noms et se cache derrière vous!_»

« _Kathel!_ S'exclama Yuki. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!_»

Les deux autres le regardèrent, incrédules. Était-il tombé sur la tête?

« _Bien sûr que je la connais! _Continua-t-il._ C'est la fille d'une amie de la famille. Elle a malheureusement de graves problèmes mentaux et.. elle ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle fait. Oh Kathel tu as volé des vêtements à Toruh et tu nous as suivi jusqu'à l'école à notre insu! Vilaine jeune fille!_»

Il avait dit cela en la réprimandant d'un doigt méchant.

« Mais ça va pas la tête! Je me suis fait enfermée et maintenant on me gronde! S'écria Kathel. J'ai eu la peut de ma vie! »

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?_ S'impatienta le directeur.»

« _Oh personne ne le sait vraiment,_ expliqua Yuki en tappotant la tête de Kathel qui semblait détester ce geste. _Elle est un peu impulsive et violente. Je vais la reconduire chez elle, si j'ai votre permission bien sûr._»

« _C'est ça, ramenez ce monstre chez elle._»

« _C'est que, comme elle est… dangereuse, j'aimerais bien que mes amis_ (il désigna Kyo qui lui fit la grimace et Torhu)_ m'aide à…_»

« _Bien sûr bien sûr, arrêtez de voler de mon temps, je suis très occupé._»

Sur ce il les poussa hors de son bureau et claqua la porte derrière eux.

«_ Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, _déclara Yuki en souriant à Kathel.»

Celle-ci, complètement confuse, se contenta de les suivre sans essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« _Tu es simplement chanceux, _bougonna Kyo, _et le chouchou du directeur._»

Avant que Yuki ne réplique, Torhu se mit à rire doucement et empoigna les deux cousins et Kathel par les bras. Au moins, malgré tout ces mystères, elle les aimait tous et était contente de toujours les avoir près d'elle.

Le plan avait échoué. Et il n'était pas question de ramener Kathel à l'école maintenant qu'elle y était considérée comme une aliénée mentale! Yuki ne voyait pas trop comment ils vérifiraient leur dernière hypothèse, mais pour l'instant, il fallait croire que Kathel était l'une des… treize.

* * *

Voilà! Suite un peu ennuyante j'avoue mais on entrera bientôt dans l'action. Et s'il vous plait répondez à la question que je vous ai posé au début du troisième chapitre. 3 

Je vous aime!


End file.
